


Only a thought

by Frozenkidney



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Other, Zote is alone with his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenkidney/pseuds/Frozenkidney
Summary: Zote is living in his new home in Dirtmouth. While he waits for something to happen, his mind wanders.
Relationships: The Knight & Zote the Mighty (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Only a thought

"That...is interesting." Zote smirked at the flyer. Apparently this 'Grimm troupe' was coming to this small dingy town.

He didn't know why they were coming, but that didn't matter. Certainly they would have some bugs worth fighting. Maybe _he'll_ be the next leader of this group! 

As Zote leaned back onto his bed, he thought about the Knight. The one who saved him again. Certainly one day he will fight this so called 'hero' and get the glory.

He'd have to bow down. Tell Zote how great he is. Kiss his love maker as a way to please him.

_What?_

Zote sat up, face a shade of red. 

_Did I really just...?_

He was the Great Prince Zote! No way would he need to think like that!

But on the other hand, it _is_ a kind of gesture to boost his ego...

He grinned and imagined the Knight doing all he could to make his Prince feel good.

_He'd do this, and that, and...._

Zote had to finish his love maker. He imagined everything he could, things that he'd never ever admit even to himself in his head...

_Spllrt._

Zote stared at his sheet while panting softly. 

No one will know about this.

No one could dream nail the mighty Zote.

_No one._

**Author's Note:**

> This is Zotes pov again, so Knight/Ghost will have male pronouns.


End file.
